


over and over again

by izumidos



Series: Kurobas Week 2017 [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumidos/pseuds/izumidos
Summary: Over and over, they’ll find their way back to each other, won’t they?





	over and over again

**Author's Note:**

> for **Kurobas Week 2017 Day 6: memories/"many times over"**
> 
> this is also going to be my final fic entry for this (maybe unless smth goes wrong) as im hoping my last entry for tmr will be a drawing. but thank you all for joining me on this wild ride, and i hope you enjoy kisekikuroko

Kuroko sits on his bed, blankets and sheets left unfixed from his rush earlier in the morning. His entire appearance isn’t any better either, shirt just as rumpled and pants just as crinkled with his signature bedhead.

 

Late night skies are outside his window, leaving him with only a sliver of the moonlight shining through the little slip that the curtains didn’t cover. And despite the window being closed, Kuroko’s room feels like the chill from the outside winter air is coming in anyway; Kuroko shivers, drawing the jacket around him closer.

 

Unfortunately, though, Kuroko doesn’t know if the jacket is helping with his internal chilliness – the one that stems from years of sadness and tears, of the belief that everything is fleeting but him even more so.

 

It’s a grim thought, just slightly however, and Kuroko can feel the familiar ache starting to settle in his heart. His breathing is starting to get a little impaired, but it’s only a little; he just takes a few more deep breathes, momentarily forgetting whatever made him feel so anxious to calm him down, but mind racing back to that topic almost right after.

 

He gazes softly at the photographs in his hand, the same ones that he pinned up by his headboard all those years ago before he moved out – right when he just graduated from Seirin, and it meant saying goodbye to the locker and the most beautiful home he’d ever found.

 

One of the photographs was taken in their first year, picturing all of the Seirin team at their happiest with the Winter Cup’s victory. Kuroko could still feel the joy and electricity from all those years ago, his heart hammering painfully at how long it’s been.

 

The other two were of the Generation of Miracles – one in their second year at Teikou, just before everything they had dissolved, and the other on Kuroko’s birthday, just after they had won and their friendships had been mended. It soothes the ache in his heart a little, knowing that they could last forever if they had managed to overcome what was their worst years.

 

Kuroko gets up, shaking the heaviness away from his bones and placing the photographs gingerly on the desk at the corner, ignoring the gaudy red chair that sat by the desk.

 

He gazes at the photos one last time and wonders where the time has gone by, feeling his stomach twist in dread at the idea of how fast their lives truly are. Shutting his eyes tightly, he tries to calm himself down again with deep breaths. And then–

 

“Tetsuyacchi~!”

 

Kise’s voice rings out first, the only warning that Kuroko gets before the blond comes slamming through the door. It makes Kuroko jolt, eyes snapping open in a rare, open expression.

 

“Kise-kun?” Kuroko calms down his heart again for different reasons this time, looking worriedly at the other. “Did something happen?”

 

Kise nods, a playfully angry expression on his face. “Yes, Tetsuyacchi is taking too long to come down for dinner!”

 

Glancing at the watch around his wrist, Kuroko can only nod in apology when he finds that Kise is right. He lets go of the photos on the desk, pushing it to the back of his head for another day’s visit. For now, he had other things to care about.

 

They walk down the stairs without conversation, Kise humming a soft tune and Kuroko just blankly gazing at the footsteps of their stairs. It isn’t until he nearly bumps into someone that Kuroko looks up again.

 

“Ryouta, Tetsuya. Both of you were taking a long time to come out,” Akashi explains, leaning casually against the railing on the last step. He’s still dressed to kill, suit jacket crisp and tie neatly done; his hair is parted differently tonight with his reading glasses framing his face, and it makes it harder for Kuroko to breathe right. “We’re all waiting for you.”

 

“Sorry, Seicchi~!” Kise apologizes for the both of them before he grips Kuroko’s wrist and sends them speeding down the last few steps.

 

Soon enough, they’re standing by the front door, everyone else in their small group fussing over Kuroko.

 

Midorima frowns trying to fix the last, flyaway strands of Kuroko’s hair but with little success. He’s about to lick his fingertips to use it to smooth down Kuroko’s hair, but the smaller male stops him with a look bordering on a glare.

 

Aomine tries to do the opposite, ruffling his hair in an attempt to comfort Kuroko. The younger male doesn’t know exactly what the tanned male is comforting him for, but he appreciates it anyway, knowing he only ruffled his hair when he’s worried.

 

Then Murasakibara, he stands by Kuroko’s back. He’s still eating snacks – because old habits die hard after all – and it gets all over Kuroko’s (only) fancy shirt. He turns to start softly scolding the tallest one between them all, but the other with him follows too. It’s just a mess all around, but it’s theirs.

 

Kise and Akashi just sigh before moving in to help Kuroko escape the fussing hands of the group. Well, Akashi does move in to help; Kise just wants a reason to cling onto Kuroko.

 

So, standing there, Kuroko revises his thought; Seirin back then, in one of his worst times, had been his haven. And it still is, really, considering how often they find the time to check up him and plan to get everyone to play as much basketball as they could with each other. They even let Kuroko brings the others, and they always meet with an electric competition that’s kept their love alive for so long, that keeps Kuroko sleeping soundly at night.

 

But now, standing right in the middle of all his Teikou teammates turned loves with affection adorning every gaze and action of theirs…A whole thing of haven can’t compare at all to a little piece of heaven.

 

Over and over, they’ll find their way back to each other, won’t they? 


End file.
